Embarrassed
by thelittlefairy95
Summary: Lisa begins to teasing Milhouse about who he likes. At the start, he's annoyed but then he do something that surprises both. One shot. Milhouse\Lisa


A\N:

Actually I'm writing more fics than usually. I start to write this more or less two days ago, today I've found and adjusted it. Maybe there are some errors of grammar, I hope not so many.

I have many projects and ideas for _The Simpsons_. Very confused though. This time I was inspired to make something for Milhouse x Lisa, since I began to like the pairing... from a while. (: This may seem a little odd, because there may be a bit of OOCness from both the characters - at the start he's a bit annoyed by her but in the same time he feels something unknown for her. Oh yeah, she like teasing him a bit. 8P Mah, you'll see...

However, some references are true. Remember them is up to you. ;)

No I let you to read it in peace.~

* * *

><p><strong>Embarrassed <strong>

_Up and atom...!_

"Hey, Milhouse!"

At that moment the boy was in the Simpson's garden, totally concentrated by the reading of a Radioactive man's comic. When he heard that particular voice, he jolted on the chair and crouched; becoming small, raising the comic over his eyes, trying to hide from _her_.

Ugh. Lisa. He didn't want this. Milhouse didn't even have time to say a simple 'hi', that she asked him the fateful question:

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend Janey?"

Before answering, he looked around. Where was Bart? He only could drive her away from there. He sighed and tried to calm down.

"Janey isn't my girlfriend." he said simply. As if it would do the trick. But in that quiet day he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone, for any reason at all. Nor for _that story_.

For a while, in fact, it was a rumor (because of some gossip) that Janey Powell, a certain girl of the second grade, likes Milhouse. The crushes between children were normal in a elementary school, but they were still a chance to gossip. Unfortunately, some people like to exaggerate. And now, all the students nicknamed him as 'Janey's boyfriend', and the jokes from the others boys there were always.

All this annoyed him very much.

He barely knew Janey. Her appearance wasn't bad, but Milhouse doesn't know what to think of her. After all, she had never talked to him - and after all this event, he wonder if she had the courage to do so. However, he wasn't so interested in her.

When they were at school, Lisa didn't bother him with this fact, because she didn't like meddling with other facts in front of others, but also for his friendship with her brother. Not to mention that she was Janey's friend, and she wanted to place it in some way. But when she and Milhouse were alone, she was even worse than all students combined. Teaser and mischievous, gave him no peace.

"How long have you gone out together?" she insisted.

"Listen... Between she and me, there's nothing. I understand that she likes me..." and after saying this, he chuckled and smiled vainly. "... But I've never even spoken to her. Barely I know who she is."

This was the usual phrase that he used at least five times a day to answer questions from the other students. Lisa did as she hadn't heard it.

"Come on! By now everyone knows that you and she go to canoodle behind the school. I could perhaps offer to do if someone comes along to watch. I think you two would like to have more privacy, right?"

Milhouse stared at her. She was really pretty. Her blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight. After this moment of distraction, he recovered and answered slyly to the question:

"Looking at what I thought? I thought you were an intelligent person, who didn't believe all the nonsense that the other people say. But obviously, I overestimated you." He knew her enough to understand that she was afraid to don't look like a good person in front of people. She took into account the views of all, no matter if they were parents, teachers, or simples friends.

So she bit her lip - a typical gesture that she did when she realized to overdo.

"I'm sorry... I did not want... Hey, don't be offended! I was just kidding... Even I never really believed that..."

"That's better... Thanks." Glad to heard it, he continued to read his comics.

"If you don't like Janey, then who do you like?"

_Damn it_. Apparently, she wanted to continue that kind of interrogation. This wasn't the first time someone asked him something about his... love interests. But now he felt uncomfortable for a unknown reason. Perhaps because... was _she_ asking it?

"For now, anyone."

Of course it doesn't mean anything! How could certain ideas come to his mind?

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Milhouse thought that to finish that embarassing conversation, he should tell her the truth. He had really done it, and he was really in love with that girl.

"Yes, I did. But I'll never say who she is." Luckly, she didn't knew her.

Lisa giggled and said: "Tell the truth: you don't know how kissing."

This was too much! He was wondering where the hell that girl was getting at. He had told her the truth, and he didn't expect to be taken aback by such a statement!

Milhouse was annoyed. Why didn't Bart come and sent her away? How long had yet to endure any situation in which - unintentionally - he was entered?

"Of course I know how kissing."

"Eheheh... not true!"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

The boy had a moment of hesitation, then finally he leaned suddenly forward and kissed her lips. His kiss wasn't bad: it was sweet. That kiss surprises them both. It happened all so fast that it was almost impossible to believe. Lisa, without realizing what he was doing, returned it.

When the two broke away, no one could say a word. Finally, he now realized all his feelings for this girl. Even if he didn't believe it. Possible? For him, she was nothing more than of his best friend's sister. A simple classmate, and if you want, a friend.

"...see it?"

She tried to speak, but only a sound came from her mouth. At the end she smiled shyly and nodded.

"Now I know who I like. You."

"I like you too."

Milhouse hadn't fear that the others could know it. Why this time it wasn't just a rumor, but it was entirely true! He really liked her, even though it was incredible.

They had nothing to add. They just smiled.

_End._


End file.
